New Hope
by CHASiTY21
Summary: Riley is finally in New York City but her dream has turned into a nightmare. Sequal to New Light
1. Catching Up

I had to versions of this written. The good version and the bad version, the good verison wasn't working so this is the "bad" verison.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight!

* * *

It'd been six years sense I left Forks to go to college. I never went back to see my parents because I was a failure, I flunked out of college the second year and got addicted to drugs. It was stupid I know but I needed something to stay awake to study so I tried Cocaine and once I took that first line that was the end of it, I was addicted that moment on. When Cocaine didn't satisfy my need anymore I got on pain pills and Heroin. Now I had track marks all over my arms and neck, just by looking at me you could tell I was an addict, I was pale with big dark circles under my eyes and when I wasn't high I trembled. I'd been in New York for six years and in those six years I managed to flunk out of school, become an addict, owed a lot of people money and got a shitty apartment in a bad side of town. I'd been on drugs for five years now and it was getting worse.

I didn't talk to my parent much, every once in a while I'd find a payphone and call my mom just to hello. She always asked me how I was doing; I'd always say I was great even if I wasn't. I knew she knew something was up, I guess it was that mother instinct but I never told her about my problems and she never asked, I just told her I dropped out of college because of the stress. She always asked me to come home but I couldn't, I had no money and no car. I worked as a waitress in a diner making little money and the money I did make went on rent, bills and drugs but mostly drugs. I was about 30 pounds lighter making me a small 90 pounds; I never ate because like I said I bought drugs not food. I knew I needed help but I didn't know who to call so I just suffered wishing the next shot or snort would kill me.

* * *

I threw my keys on the counter of my small apartment and threw myself onto my couch. I looked at the needle on my coffee table and sighed as I picked it up. I took my apron off and tied it at the top of my arm to bring out my veins, when I found one I stuck the needle in a pressed the top of it, I took it out and threw the needle on the table and sat back on the couch letting the high over take me. I touched the necklace Emmett had gotten me on our one year anniversary, I still had the promise ring on it and I never took off the necklace, I'd been offered thousands of dollars worth of drugs for it but I could never do it, the necklace was apart of Emmett so if I wore it then it felt like Emmett was always with me.

I wondered around the apartment for a few minutes just for something to do, I was anxious from the drugs and I normally cleaned or just laid on the couch but my house was clean and I couldn't sit still so I decided to go for a walk. I put my hood over my head and headed out into the dark city. I passed a few payphones every now and then, when I passed the sixth one I realized I hadn't talked to my mom in a month so I picked up the receiver and stuck in my money.

"Hello?" I heard my moms comforting voice on the other end and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey mom."

"Riley? It's been so long sense you've called, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom I've just been busy working at the diner. How is everyone?"

"We're fine. I ran into Esme and Carlisle the other day and they asked how you were doing. Alice wants you to call her."

"Okay I will." I lied.

"Really do it Riley, she's really worried about you." My mom told me.

"Okay I promise as soon as I hang up with you I'll call Alice." I promise. I imagined Alice had been seeing what I was doing.

"When are you coming to visit?" My mom asked.

"I don't know mom, we've been so busy at the diner, I really don't see me getting anytime off but I promise I'll try to as soon as I get a chance." I heard the operator come over the line and tell me to deposit more money.

"Mom I better go I only have a few cents left and I'm going to call Alice with it." I told her.

"Okay honey. Please don't take another month to call and if you need anything baby just let us know. I love you."

"I will mom, I love you too." I hung up the phone and had to fight back the tears that were forming. I stuck the rest of my money into the phone and dialed Alice's cell phone number.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet voice on the other end.

"Hey Alice, its Riley." I smiled.

"Riley!" She yelled, "I've been seeing what you've been doing and I don't agree with it. You need help."

"You haven't told anyone have you?" I wondered.

"Just Edward but for obvious reasons but he promised he wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I'm going to come see you. You should really get some help Riley." Alice told me.

"What do you mean your going to come see me?"

"I mean that I'll be there in about three hours. I'm leaving now."

"No, Alice wait! I have a job I have to be up early in the morning."

"It's okay Edward is going to call in for you. I'll pay your rent for you but only your rent. I'll meet you at your house in a couple of hours. Bye." Alice said and hung up.

I looked at the payphone confused before I hung it up. Alice was coming to New York City to see me and I really wasn't anxious to show off where I was living, I was kinda embarrassed about it. I walked in the direction of my apartment kicking a can.

* * *

When I sat down on my couch I took a few pain pills to calm my nerves and started cleaning the already clean house for something to do. I knew Alice was coming alone because she said 'I'll see you in a few hours' but I was still scared for her to see the state I was in, of course I knew she already seen it in her versions but it was probably worse in person. I knew I looked like crap, I'd really let myself go over these past few years, nothing mattered anymore but the next high. Sometimes I even let my rent go just so I could buy drugs but I always ended up paying it because I could never live on the streets, if it got to that point then I would move back to Forks and that was something I didn't want to do.

I was lying on the couch after another shot when there was a knock; I put the needle, baggy of drugs, razor and straw in my box and slide it under my couch before I opened the door. I smiled at the sight of Alice who smiled back.

"I tried to get away alone but he insisted on coming." Alice said as she walked in.

I didn't notice Jasper standing beside her until she said something; I opened the door wider to let them in. I was really embarrassed by my apartment. They lived in a big nice mansion and here I was in a ratty apartment that was about as big as their bedroom.

"You look bad." Alice said as she looked at me.

"Thanks." I sighed as I closed the door behind them.

They both sat down on the couch and I grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sat down in it.

"We stopped and paid your rent up for a couple of months and Edward called your boss and told him you had an emergency and you wouldn't be able to make it in for a few days so I can take you grocery shopping in the morning. I told the family that Jasper and I were going on a little trip to Canada to hunt some elk so they won't expect us back for a week." Alice smiled.

"So you guys will be here for a week?" I wondered.

"Or longer, however long it takes to convince you to move back to Forks and get some help." Jasper said.

"I'm not going back to Forks. I'm happy here." I lied.

"So I guess we'll be here for a while." Alice said as she looked around the apartment.

"How is everyone?" I asked desperate to change the subject.

"They're great. Nessie and Jacob are getting married, Bella and Edward are giving them their house and moving back in with us and Emmett is well… not so good."

I looked at Alice concerned, "What's wrong with Emmett?"

"He's just been down ever sense you left. He barely leaves his room, he goes weeks without hunting, he just wonders why you never call or came back to visit. He asks me if I can see you and I say no because I don't think he could handle hearing what's going on with you." Alice said.

I grabbed the necklace around my neck and sighed. I didn't know my leaving would have such a big impact on Emmett, he's the one that broke up with me so I could come here and live out my dream but this wasn't my dream, this was the opposite of my dream this was my nightmare in the flesh.

"Well, he's the one that said I could come here so it's not my fault he's depressed." I told them.

"And he's regretted it everyday sense." Jasper said.

I sighed, this wasn't Emmett's fault, this was my fault, I had gotten into this mess. Emmett sent me here with hopes I would go to college and make something of myself not become an addict and be a failure.

"I'm going to bed. Make yourself at home." I said as I stood up and headed to my room closing the door behind myself.

I would give up all the drugs in my house to talk to Emmett, just for a minute. I would tell him I was sorry, I was sorry I was a failure and that I took his wish for me to make something of myself and turned it into a big mess but most of all I was sorry I left him. If I could go back I would be apart of his family now but I was stupid and I just had to go to NYU and I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way not even the love of my life. I would tell him I was sorry one day, I didn't know when but I would stand face-to-face with him and tell him I was sorry for all the pain I'd caused him.


	2. Family

Thank you for all the reviews I received. I'm going to try to upload a new chapter every other day.

Disclaimer: This is rated M for a reason. I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The next morning when I walked into the living room Alice and Jasper wasn't know where in sight so I reached under my couch to get my can but it was gone. I got on all four and looked making sure it didn't get kicked to the back but it was gone. I stood up panicking and looking around half expecting for it to jump out at me screaming 'here I am!' but I didn't see it anywhere. I sat down on the couch and put my head into my heads, I remember putting it under the couch when Alice and Jasper got here and I know I hadn't touched it sense.

I looked up when Alice and Jasper walked into the house and looked at me confused.

"I can't find it. I put it under the couch and now I can't find it." I said in a rush.

"Are you talking about that box?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "You've seen it? Where is it? I need it!"

"We hid it. We called Carlisle last night and explained to him what was going on. He said it was dangerous taking an addict off cold turkey. You could have tremors, fainting spells and you could die so Alice and I talked it over last night and we hid the box. You can have 2 shots and 2 pills a day and that's it. We're going to get you better." Jasper explained.

I looked at them shocked, "You can't do this! You can't come into my life after six years and change it in one night. You can't decide what I can and can't do. I'm 24 years old and you're not my parents." I yelled.

"We're all that you have right now but if you want I can call your parents and they can decide for you." Alice said firmly.

I sat back down on the couch defeated, that was the last thing that I wanted, no wait scratch that, that was the second thing I didn't want, the first was these two vampires in my house trying to control my life.

"Give me my first shot now." I said as I crossed my arms.

Alice walked out the front door and closed it behind herself. I watched curiously, so my box wasn't in the house, it had to be in their car which I meant to tell them not to park here in this neighborhood but I was to mad to tell them now. A few seconds later Alice returned carrying my box.

"Here I don't know how you do this so I'm going to let you do it." Alice said as she sat beside me handing me the box.

I took it from her and grabbed everything I needed out of it. After I melted the rock and sucked it up with the needle, using more then was needed, I looked at Alice and Jasper, "Are you going to watch me?"

They both nodded and I sighed, I wasn't used to having an audience during this humiliating time but I tied the rubber band around my arm and stuck the needle into my vein pretending they weren't there. When I was done I wiped the blood away quickly before they could smell it.

Alice cleared her throat and I knew that meant to give her the box back. I put everything back in it and handed it to her, "This isn't fair. I don't come into your house and take your blood away."

"We need blood to survive. You don't need this to survive." Jasper said.

"Yes, I do! I need this to function." I told him.

"For now but not when we get through with you." Alice smiled.

I looked at her for a minute and sighed. This wasn't fair and they knew it. I headed into my bedroom and closed the door as the high hit me. I laid back on my bed as the room spun and I closed my eyes. I took more than needed but I knew I wouldn't get another hit until tonight and I needed something to keep me going until then, I still had two pain pills left but I wouldn't take them until desperate need. I listened as Alice walked back into the house from returning the box.

* * *

A few hours later Alice knocked on my door and walked in. She sat down on my bed beside where I laid and looked at me.

"I am sorry about this but it's for your own good." Alice said.

I looked at her trying to focus, I was still spinning and my eyes weren't focusing, "I know but it's not fair. Let me get off of it when I want too not when you decide that it's time for me too." I slurred.

"It's only because we care. You're like family to us and your hurting so we want to help. You're killing yourself Riley and I know on the inside you're screaming for someone to help you but know one can hear you so we're here to answer that scream." Alice said.

She wasn't wrong, I've been wanting someone to come into my life and help me get control back over it but it was to late now and I knew it but I couldn't tell if Alice could. "It's too late for me; I'm just waiting for that shot or snort that will kill me. I'm ready to die though because this life is too hard and if you don't have money, you don't have anything and I have neither."

"We have money, Emmett has money, you could join us and you'll have everything you need and want."

I smiled, "No thank you. I just want to die and rot in the ground. I'm ready for it, I'm waiting for it."

"So this is it, your giving up? You're going to let this stuff get the best of you and hurt your family and us? Well, I'm not going to let you give up. Jasper and I are going to do everything we can to help you. You might hate us for the rest of your life but at least you'll live a long and happy one." Alice said.

"Don't help me because I don't want help. You know, I sometimes wish that car accident would have killed me so I wouldn't have to be here, going threw all of this pain and suffering. I don't want to suffer anymore; I just want it to end."

"It can end if you let us help you." Alice told me.

I smiled as I closed my eyes. Alice shook me, "Riley? Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to go grocery shopping?" Alice asked.

"That's okay. You and Jasper can go; I'll give you a list of things I like."

"Is it safe to leave you here by yourself?" She wondered.

"I fine, really. I'm just sleepy. There's a pen and paper in the drawer right there." I pointed to the table beside my bed.

Alice took it out and looked at me, "Okay what do you like?"

"Cereal, milk, bread, ham, cheese, French fries and ice cream." I said as I closed my eyes. Alice wrote everything down and stood up when she was done.

"Okay, we'll be back later."

"Can I have a pain pill before you leave?" I asked her.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty out of it right now."

"I'm fine, I just sleepy." I repeated.

Alice nodded before she left my room. I turned over so my back was to the door and closed my eyes. I dreamed the same dream I had when Emmett and I were together. I was running in the woods and Rosalie was following me, when I got to a clearing Emmett was standing there and I asked him to help me. He pulled me toward him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as Rosalie arrived with a grin on her face. I looked up at Emmett who was looking at me, grinning the same grin, I tried to run away but Emmett wrapped his arm around my neck and snapped it. I shot up in the bed looking around and I realized something. The dream wasn't something I was dreading, the dream was something I was wishing, the dream was predicting my future, it was predicting something but I couldn't figure out what.

I walked into the living room, Alice and Jasper weren't back yet but my pain pill was sitting on the coffee table. I grabbed it before I headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I put the pill on my tongue and took a sip of water and poured it down the sink. I sat back on the couch and turned on the TV, I watched the news absentmindedly still thinking about the dream. I didn't know how I knew what I knew but it was just a instinct, something was telling me that I was right but I couldn't figure out how the dream was predicting my future when I was 18, why didn't I see that when I was 18?

I was still thinking about the dream when Alice and Jasper walked in. They sat the bags on the kitchen table and I walked in the kitchen to help them put everything up.

"This is more then I asked for." I said as I helped them.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days so we thought if you see the food you might eat it up in one day so we bought extra just in case." Jasper said.

When we were finished I sat back down on the couch and looked at Alice, "When can I have my shot?"

"Tonight but you might not want it then." She smiled.

"Why's that?" I wondered.

"Because, we called in reinforcements." Jasper said.

I looked at them shocked, "You did not call my parents!"

"No, we didn't, we called someone better." Alice smiled as she sat down beside me.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll find out later." Alice said as she looked at the TV.

After a few hours of watching TV Alice insisted on fixing me something to eat. I declined but she did it anyway. I wondered where she learned to cook but didn't question it. When she was finished there were French fries and hamburgers sitting on the kitchen table for me. I looked at them disgusted but I was starving so I dug in.

After eating I washed up my dishes when there was a knock at the door. I wiped my hands dry before I headed to the door. Something was telling me when I opened the door I was going to see Carlisle so I didn't prepare myself for much of a shock. I turned the door knob and pulled the door open and got the shock of my life. I was standing face-to-face with Emmett.


	3. What I've Been Waiting to Say

Thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

* * *

I didn't know what to say, I was too shocked to move or breath. He just kept looking at me obviously waiting for me to invite him in. I pulled the door open wider so he could walk in and closed it behind him. I continued to stare at him dumbfounded.

"Great you're here. Come sit down and we'll fill you in." Alice told Emmett. Emmett walked to the couch but I stood beside the door.

"What are you doing here?" I finally spat out, I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did but I was expecting Carlisle on the other side of that door not Emmett.

Emmett smirked, "I'm not sure. Alice called me this afternoon and told me where she and Jasper really were and asked me to come down because they needed reinforcements but that's all I know."

So he didn't know about my problems, that was a good thing but I had a feeling he was going to find out the next time Alice spoke. I pulled a chair from the kitchen table into the living room and sat down on it. I really didn't want Emmett knowing my problems.

"Riley, is a drug addict. I've been seeing her over the past few years and I've been seeing what she's been doing so when she called me yesterday I decided to come down to help and after talking with her yesterday I realized she's in more trouble then I thought so I called you thinking maybe you could talk some sense into her." Alice told him. After she was done all eyes were on me and I shifted in my seat feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I think maybe Alice and I should take off for a little while so you two can talk and catch up." Jasper said as he stood up. Both of them headed out of the front door, closing it behind them.

Emmett and I sat in silence for a few minutes while he soaked in what he just heard. "I see you still have the necklace and ring I got you." He finally spoke up.

I touched the necklace around my neck and smiled, "Yea, I've never taken it off. It's kinda apart of me now."

Emmett smiled, "Well, I'm glad you still have it. So do you want to tell me what's been going on?"

I sat beside him on the couch and sighed, "I don't even know myself. I've lost myself here; I don't know how it got this bad. I came here to go to college not get lost in the city like so many teenagers do but I grew up in this city and when I came back it just chewed me up and spat me out."

"Why don't you come back to Forks then?" He wondered.

"Because then I really would have to face that I failed. I failed at college and I failed at life. Maybe that's why I wish the next snort or shot would kill me because I know I can't fail at death." It was nice talking to Emmett again, I know I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me, maybe this was exactly what I needed, him.

"You didn't fail, you just got sidetracked. You do look bad though, where's that smile that I love and that glow you always radiated?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't even know."

He looked at my arms and neck where my track marks where, "You really are bad off aren't you?" He looked back at me.

"So they tell me." I sighed.

Emmett and I talked for hours about what was going on in our lives and how his family was doing. We talked about everything but my problems which I was happy about. I loved talking to him again and having him here for a shoulder to lean on and I realized how much I really missed him.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." I said after a few hours, "Will you be here in the morning?" I wondered.

"I'll be here for as long as you need me." He smiled.

I smiled back and headed into my bedroom closing the door behind me. The whole night I had tremors because I hadn't taken a hit sense this morning. I woke up around 3 am in cold sweats and I couldn't take it anymore so I walked into the living room and Alice was sitting on the couch watching TV with Jasper and Emmett know where in sight.

"Hey." She smiled when I walked into the living room.

"Hey, where's Jasper and Emmett?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"They went hunting for a few hours." She said as she looked at me.

I nodded, "Can I have a shot?" I hated asking I felt like a little kid asking her mother for a cookie before dinner.

Alice nodded as she stood up and walked out the front door. I sat on the couching watching some infomercial until she came back and handed me my box. I stood up to go to the bathroom since I hated having an audience but Alice shook her head so I sighed and sat back down. I opened the box and got out everything I needed. When I was finished I handed the box back to Alice who took it back outside. I sat back on the couch and let the high over take me as I watched TV. Alice came back a few seconds later and sat down beside me. I stayed up the rest of the night watching TV.

Emmett and Jasper got back before dawn and I headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I put on a pair of jeans and a white tank top before walking back into the living room. Alice was in the kitchen making breakfast and Jasper and Emmett were watching the news. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the eggs and sausage Alice was cooking.

"I'm really not hungry Alice." I told her.

She looked at me, "You need to eat."

"I'm not really a breakfast person."

"By the looks of it you're not really a lunch or dinner person either." Jasper spoke up.

I sighed as I sat down at the kitchen table as Alice brought me a plate of food. When I was sure no one was looking I dumped it into the garbage and put my plate in the sink. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside Emmett.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, I need some fresh air." I announced and walked into my bedroom to get my jacket; I grabbed some money out of the hiding spot in my room and walked back into the living room.

"I'll be back in a little while." I said and walked out the front door. Of course I had other plans, I knew my dealer would get some Heroin in today so I headed over to his place and bought what I could with the money I brought. I shot some up in his apartment telling him my stuff was being hid right now; when I was done I left his apartment and took a walk around town.

A couple of hours later I headed back in the direction of my apartment. When I walked in the front door Alice, Jasper and Emmett were still sitting in the same place when I left. I closed the door behind myself.

"You guys look bored out of your mind, you don't have to stay here with me I'm fine really." I smiled.

"Nice try but we're not leaving here without you." Alice said.

I sighed and headed into my bedroom closing the door behind myself. I was hiding my bag when Emmett walked in. He sat down on my bed and I looked at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing I was just making sure you were alright, you seem kinda out of it."

"I'm fine." I said as I sat down beside him and looked at him, "You know the other night when Alice and Jasper arrived I laid in bed and thought about what I would say to you if I ever saw you again and I finally realized what it is. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I turned my back on you and wouldn't let you stand in my way of going to NYU and I'm sorry that I didn't realize how much you meant to me then but now I do and I was stupid to give it up for this."

"There's no need to be sorry, I wanted you to experience life without your family and without strings attached but I've regretted letting you go every day sense and I know I shouldn't but I can't help it." Emmett told me.

"You can regret anything you want to but don't blame yourself for anything that is going on with me right now, this is my fault and not yours, do you understand?" I looked at him.

Emmett nodded, "But I can't help but feel that if I hadn't told you to come here then none of this would have happened."

"Do you remember the dream I told you I was having for a few months where Rosalie was following me and you snapped my neck? Well, I had the dream the other night for the first time sense I was 18 and when I woke up I realized something, it wasn't something I was dreading, it's something I'm wishing."

"So you're wishing I would kill you? Sorry to let you down Riley but it's not going to happen." He smiled.

"That's it!" I yelled as I looked up, Emmett looked at me confused, "I thought the dream was predicting this when I was 18 but it's predicting that you are going to kill me," Emmett opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him, "not in the dead sense but in the undead way. Emmett, that dream is telling me that you're going to turn me into a vampire, your going to bite me and turn me into a vampire." I looked at him.

"But what does Rosalie have to do with it?" He asked me.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." I sighed.


	4. Out of My Hands

Happy Monday! Please review!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight

* * *

The next day I managed to find a needle hidden in my bathroom when I got out of the shower so when I was dressed I headed to my room to get my bag that was hidden in my closet. When I was finished I walked into the living room and Alice was sitting on the couch in between Jasper and Emmett, I noticed my box sitting in her lap. She handed it to me as she smiled.

"I'm proud of you; you haven't been taking as much as normal."

I smiled back as I took the box from her and sat down at the kitchen table, now I was feeling guilty but I pushed it away as I opened the box and got everything out with everyone staring at me. "Would you please stop?" I asked without looking up.

They turned their attention back to the TV but I could feel their eyes on me when I stuck the needle in my arm. I took more than needed again but with them being here was really stressing me out and not being able to go to work was making me anxious so I used the high for a distraction. When I was finished I handed the box back to Alice.

"We're going to go sight seeing for a while, would you like to come?" She asked.

"No, thank you. I've seen everything there is to see in New York, I'm just going to watch TV and relax." I smiled.

When everyone was gone I walked to my room to take another shot and sat down on the couch when I was finished. I was watching the news when I started feeling like I couldn't catch my breath; I leaned up and grabbed my chest trying to take deep breaths. When that didn't work I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, I was headed back to the couch when I doubled over grabbing my stomach the glass falling to the ground shattering. I hit the floor with my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

An hour later Jasper, Alice and Emmett arrived back at my apartment. Emmett was the first to see me, he ran over to me kneeling down.

"Riley? Can you hear me?" He yelled but of course I couldn't.

"Call 911." Alice told Jasper.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital the next day, Emmett sitting in the chair beside my bed looking at me. I smiled at him and he looked back at me concerned.

"What happened?" I asked sounding horsed, "What's wrong with my voice?"

"You overdosed; they had to stuck a big tube down your throat to pump your stomach. If we didn't find you when we did, you would be dead." He said as he continued to look at me.

"Wow, my first overdose." I smirked.

"It's not funny Riley, you could have died! There's something else I need to tell you too." Emmett said.

"O God, I'm not bald am I?" I asked, my hands moved to the top of my head feeling around.

Emmett smiled, "No, you're not bald. The hospital is sending you to rehab."

I looked at him, "What? No, they can't. I have to sign myself in and I'm not doing it!"

"You don't have a choice. When the doctors see a real need to send someone, they don't have to have the persons' permission they can just do it and there's nothing you can do about it." Emmett said as he grabbed my hand.

I covered my eyes with my other hand as I started to cry. How could I let it come to this? Why did I let myself lose control of my life? I had so many questions but no one to answer them because they were questions to myself and I didn't have the answers. I felt Emmett sit on the side of my bed and pull me into a hug. I buried my face into his shoulder and continued to cry, not because I was going to rehab or because I survived the overdose but because I finally realized in five years I needed help.

After a few minutes a pulled away from Emmett and looked at him, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here for me, for letting me cry on your shoulder at my time of need and for still pretending like you care." I said.

"I'm not pretending. I do care because I love you Riley. I loved you when you left and I never stopped loving you, know matter what it takes we're going to get you better and I'm going to get you to love me again." Emmett said as he looked me in the eyes.

"I still love you, I never stopped either. I wanted to go to NYU because it was my dream not because I didn't love you anymore. I still wear the necklace and ring you got me because it's apart of you and as long as I wear it I feel like your apart of me." I said as I looked back at him.

Emmett kissed my forehead lightly and I smiled because I knew nothing has changed between us, we still loved each other as much as we did when I was 18 and over six years it didn't change.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. "Hey Ms. Scott. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." I shrugged.

"I would hope so." He smiled. "As I'm sure your boyfriend has told you, we're sending you to rehab. There's really nothing you can do about it because this under special circumstances so you won't be able to sign yourself out. You will stay here in the hospital for a week for detoxification of the drugs in your body. Now during this time you won't be able to have any visitors and it'll probably be the longest week of your life. Heroin is the worst drug to withdraw from; some symptoms you'll experience will be tremors, nausea, chills, panic attacks, sweating, stomach cramps, dilated pupils, vomiting and insomnia. These symptoms will probably start today and will last about a week. After you leave the hospital you will be sent to Brightside Treatment Center in Saint Louis, Missouri. You will stay there for 90 days, after those 90 days if you've showed improvement then you'll be sent home." The doctor informed me.

I listened to him closely, nodding every once in a while. When he left I sat back in the bed and sighed. I just got Emmett back in my life and now I was going to loose him again.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, I was just thinking." I smiled.

"About what?" He wondered.

"I just got you back in my life and now I'm loosing you again." I smiled.

"Don't worry, this time I'll be here waiting for you with open arms." He smiled back.

"I think when I get out of rehab I'm going to pack up my apartment, sell all my furniture and move back to Forks with my parents." I decided.

Emmett smiled, "That'd be great. Alice called them and told them what was going on but said there was know need to worry."

"Where is Alice and Jasper?" I wondered.

"There at your apartment packing you some clothes for the next few months. Don't worry about packing up your apartment; I'll take care of everything, when you get ready to leave rehab you can come straight to Forks." Emmett told me.

* * *

That night Emmett was asked to leave so I could move rooms and start my detoxing. I really didn't want him to leave, I needed a shoulder to lean on during this time but the doctor made it clear I couldn't have any visitors. I asked the nurse to give us a minute before he left. We said our goodbyes and before he left, he kissed me like he did when we were in high school. I didn't care if this was the hardest thing I ever had to do I was going to get better, for myself and for Emmett because I wanted to be with him, forever.

The doctor was right about that week being the longest week of my life. I had every symptom he informed me about and more. I tried eating but I really didn't have an appetite but the nurse told me that was another symptom of withdrawals. When the long week was over, I was escorted to the airport and flown to Saint Louis. I arrived at the treatment center that night and immediately had to talk to a therapist.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Why do you think I'm here, because I wanted to see the sights of Saint Louis? I thought to myself, "Because I want to get better, I want to get off the drugs and I want to start eating again."

"Why do you want to get better?" She asked as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Because I want to get off Heroin and get on another drug!" I yelled sarcastically. I pressed my lips together, "I'm sorry, the nurse told me I might be a little irritable."

She smiled, "Its okay I'm used to it." She wrote something down on the paper.

"I want to get better so I can be myself again. I want to get control back over my life and I want to be with the man I love without thinking about the drug." I said.

After talking to her for about an hour I was assigned to my room. It was a single room with a beautiful view of the city; it had flowers and candles in it and a small waterfall sitting on the table beside the bed. My bags were already in my room. I opened my suitcase and started hanging up my clothes, when I got to the bottom of the suitcase there was a piece of paper folded up. I sat down on the bed and opened the letter; I immediately recognized Emmett's handwriting.

_My Dearest Riley,_

_I'm really glad the hospital is making you get help. I could never say that to you in person but I want you to get better, we all want you to get better. I thought about what you said about not blaming myself but I really can't help but do so but it's your fault too so we'll take 50-50 blame for this. I can't wait until you come back to Forks so we can be together, I lost you once but I won't loose you again so I'll be counting the days until I can see you again. We will be together when you come home but right now I want you to focus on getting better so we can have a long life together. After I take care of everything in your apartment I'll be heading back to Forks to wait for you. I will see you soon, I promise. Everyone says get better soon and they can't wait to see you again._

_Love always,_

_Emmett._

I cried when I read the letter the second time. When I got ready for bed I stuck it under my pillow before I climbed in and turned the lamp off. I was asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

The next morning I was scheduled to meet with another therapist and then I was given free rein to do whatever I wanted on the campus. I sat with the therapist for an hour telling her about my childhood and why I thought I got on the drugs. When I was finished I headed to my room and put on some sweats so I could join the Yoga class going on downstairs.

After Yoga I headed into the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee and a muffin. I sat down at one of the tables and ate in silence as I read all the activities they offered here. Even though I was free to do what I wanted I still had to meet with a therapist at least twice a day, I was escorted to breakfast, lunch and dinner sense they said I had an eating disorder which I disagreed, I didn't eat because I didn't want to I just rather have had the drugs instead of food.


	5. Coming Home

I'm kinda stuck on this story. I know what I want to happen I just don't know how to

put it into words. After this I'm taking a nice long vacation.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. If I did, I would be rich and probably ravishing Kellan Lutz right now ;)

* * *

Over the 90 days I was at Brightside Treatment Center I managed to gain 20 pounds and all my withdrawal symptoms started to calm down, I still had to live one day at a time, minute by minute. I managed to get a little tan but the dark circles where still under my eyes, every once in a while I would get the jitters but I knew they would eventually stop, it would just take time. A week before I was scheduled to be released I had my regular appointment with my therapist. I walked into her office and sat down in the chair.

"Hey Riley, how are you doing today?" She asked.

"I'm okay just taking it one day at a time." I smiled.

"Well, you look so much better then when you walked in here your first day." She smiled.

"I feel better." I told her.

"Now you're scheduled to go home next week but only if I see that you're fit too. I've been looking over all my notes on you and I think you're suitable to leave but just like here you going to have to take it one step at a time, minute by minute." She said.

I nodded, I knew this wasn't going to be easy especially when I was sent back out into the real world but I was willing to really work at keeping sober.

Over the hour we talked about what I was going to do at home and what I hoped to accomplish. My first week here another patient told me that if I just told them what they wanted to hear then I would be out of here at my scheduled time but I didn't take his advice, I wanted to get better and if they thought I needed to stay here longer then I would stay as long as they thought I needed but I was happy to go home, I missed my parents and I missed Emmett.

* * *

The last week flew by fast and before I knew it my bags were packed and sitting by the door. I hugged my therapist and she handed me my 3 months sober chip. I would receive one every 3 months but the one I was excited to get was my 1 year sober.

In the cab on the way to the airport I studied the chip, this small chip was a big accomplishment and I would keep it forever. I stuck it in my pocket when I arrived at the airport. After the bag check I headed to the coffee shop to get some coffee and a muffin before I sat down at my gate.

When I arrived at the Seattle airport, I remembered that I forgot to call someone to come pick me up but when I was picking up my bags I realized someone was standing beside me smiling. I turned to look at Alice and smiled back at her.

"Hey!" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back; it was nice to see a familiar face. "What are you doing here?" I asked when I pulled back from the hug.

"Well, I saw that you were being released today so I decided to come pick you up and let you be a nice surprise to everyone else."

"Thank you. I didn't know what I was going to do." I smiled as we headed to her car.

Once we were in the car headed toward Forks, Alice was looking me over, "You look so much better." She finally said.

"Thank you. I feel better but I still get urges and have the jitters but they said it'll go away over time so I'm just taking it minute by minute for now. O and I got this." I said as I pulled the chip out of my pocket and handed it to her.

She looked it over as she drove, I was used to the Cullen's driving by now they liked to drive fast and paid little attention to the road but I knew I was safe.

"Congratulations." Alice smiled as she handed the chip back to me.

"Thank you." I smiled as I put it back in my pocket.

"So where do you want to go first, your parents or my house?"

"Your house because once my parents see me they aren't going to let me leave for the rest of the day." I knew my parents were going to be happy to see me and I knew my mom was going to want to spend the rest of the day with me so I wanted to see Emmett before that happened.

* * *

We pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house and I climbed out looking at the big house, it'd been 6 years sense I've been here and I really missed it but something was different. I looked over to the two story house sitting in the back of the woods a few yards from the Cullen house.

"What's that?" I asked Alice as we walked into the front door.

"It's a house." She smiled.

"Well, I'm aware of that but whose is it?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure; Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward have been building it for a few months. I was just asked to furnish it so I did." She shrugged as I followed her into the living. "Emmett's in his room." Alice told me.

I didn't say another word, I just ran up the stairs and headed toward Emmett's room, I couldn't wait to see him. When I got to the door I knocked lightly and heard Emmett yell 'come in'. I turned the door knob slowly and walked in closing the door behind me. Emmett's back was toward me as he looked threw his CD's I smiled at the sight of him and cleared me throat.

"I can hear your heartbeat Jacob and I've already been measured for my tux, what do you want?" Emmett asked without turning around.

"I have a heartbeat but I'm not Jacob." I smiled.

Emmett dropped the CD he was holding and turned to face me. "Riley." He smiled and with one quick stride he was across the room. I hugged him tightly. "I can't feel your bones." He laughed.

"20 pounds heavier thank you very much." I smiled as I broke the hug.

"You look amazing." He smiled, "Like the Riley I remember in high school."

I smiled as I pulled him down to kiss me. I've been waiting to do that sense I left for rehab and now I didn't want to let go.

After a few minutes Emmett broke the kiss, "Okay, I'm happy to see you too but we have a surprise for you." He smiled.

"I hate surprises." I said as I crossed my arms.

"You'll love it, I promise." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

When we got to the living room all the Cullen's and Jacob were sitting in there like they were waiting for me. They all came up to hug me one by one.

"Is this my surprise?" I asked after I'd hugged everyone.

"Nope." Emmett said and pulled out a scarf. He put it around my eyes and tied it in the back. I felt Emmett pick me up and hold me in his arms. I knew when we were outside but that was it. After a few minutes Emmett put me down and untied the scarf. I tried to adjust my to the light and when I finally did I realized I was standing in front of the house I'd seen on the way inside. I looked at Emmett confused.

"I thought you'd want to get out of your parents house after living on your own for a while so we decided to build this for you." Emmett smiled.

"Wait, this is my house?" I looked at everyone and they nodded.

I didn't know what to think, "I can't afford this." I said.

"We didn't say you had to pay for anything, we just said you could have it." Carlisle smiled.

"Wow, thank you. I'm flattered." I smiled.

"You haven't seen the best part!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I looked around the big house; in the foyer was a staircase, a table with a lamp on it, when we walked threw the foyer there was the living room with a light green couch and two chairs to match, a fireplace and a big flat screen hanging on the wall. Threw the living room was the kitchen, it had a bar and an island were the stove and sink was. We went down a small hallway and there was a guest bedroom and a small ½ bathroom. Next Alice took my upstairs; there was another guest bedroom, a bathroom and a game room. There was a pool table, another big screen TV, a game console hooked up to the TV, two black chairs and a air hockey game. Next Alice bought me to my room, the walls were light green, there was a big king size bed with zebra print comforter and pillows, another big screen TV hanging on the wall across from my bed, a table sat beside the bed with books and a lava lamp on it. A mirror and table with makeup on it and a fuzzy stool and a bubble chair hanging from the ceiling in the corner and a desk sitting on the other side of the room with a pink laptop on it. Next she pulled me into the big walk in closet, the light came on automatically when she opened the door, it was already stocked with clothes that still had tags on them, everything was hung in coordination, t-shirts, sweaters, jeans, dress pants, dresses, skirts and dress shirts. All the shoes were on shelves and there were drawers underneath the shelves with the shoes. Next she pulled me into the big master bathroom; there was a garden tub with jets against the wall and candles surrounding it, a big walk in shower with more jets and a long counter with the sink. When Alice was finished with the tour she took my back outside where everyone was waiting.

"Well?" Carlisle said as he held up a key.

I thought about it for a minute and smiled, "I'll take it." And Carlisle handed me the key.


	6. Getting Lucky

I hope everyone got their Twilight dvd at midnight. The line at Wal*Mart was crazy!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight, If I did I would be rich.

* * *

That afternoon Emmett brought me to my parents' house. I rode in silence just looking out the window, I was nervous about seeing my parents again especially sense now they knew about my problem and they didn't hear it from me. When Emmett pulled into the driveway, he walked around to my side of the Hummer and opened the door for me, I climbed out and looked at the house, in six years it hadn't changed one bit.

"Just call me when you get ready to leave." Emmett said as he handed me a cell phone.

I looked at the pink iPhone. "Who's is this?" I wondered.

"Yours." Emmett smiled.

"I can't afford this."

"I know but I can. Just take it and leave everything else to me. Your number is already stored in there so you can give it to your parents and I also stored mine and the rest of the families in there for you." He told me.

I smiled, "Thank you." I kissed him quickly and headed up to the house and knocked on the door softly. Emmett was already out of the driveway when my mom opened the door.

"Riley." She smiled as she hugged me.

I hugged her back smiling. "Hey mom." After we hugged she let me inside and we headed to the kitchen where she made us some coffee.

"I thought Alice said you were moving back to Forks, where are your bags?" My mom asked as she handed me a coffee cup.

"I am moving back to Forks just not back in with you and dad. Carlisle has a house a few yards from theirs and he gave it to me to live in." I said and took a sip of the coffee.

"Wow that was really nice of him. Are you living in it alone?" She wondered.

"Yes but I'm sure Emmett will be over there every day so you have know worries about me relapsing, I want to get better and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen." I smiled.

"So you and Emmett are back together?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yea, I think so."

"I really like him and his family. I'm glad you two are going to try to make it work." She smiled.

"Me too." I smiled back.

"Why didn't you tell me about your problems Riley?"

"Because I didn't want you and dad to worry. I had it under control or at least I thought I did but I'm okay now I'm not great and I'm not fine but I'm okay. I'm just taking it minute by minute right now and someday I can take it day by day and hopefully in a few years I can take it week by week but right now it's just baby steps." I said.

We talked for hours about everything and when my dad came in we all talked for a couple of hours until I realized how late it was. I gave them my new cell number and called Emmett to come get me.

* * *

When I got back to the house I jumped in the shower. Alice had gotten me some of the best shampoo, conditioner and body wash, it smelt great. I looked on the bottle and realized it was from Victoria's Secret. Almost everything in this house was name brand, I was looking at some of the clothes she'd bought me earlier and noticed most of them were from Chanel and Dior. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and headed into my bedroom to brush my hair, I noticed Emmett sitting on the bed.

"I wasn't expecting anyone in here." I said as I tried to cover up.

"Sorry…" Emmett said as he looked me over. After a minute he got his thoughts back together, "I'll be downstairs." He said and walked out of the bedroom.

I smirked and started brushing my hair. I walked into the huge closet and opened some of the drawers to see where everything was at. I found underwear, socks, some small black shorts and a white tank top so I threw them on and headed downstairs with Emmett.

I sat down beside him on the couch while he watched TV. I wondered why he looked at me the way he did when I walked in the room in my towel and decided to bring up the subject.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked at him.

"Of course." He said as he looked back at me.

"Why did you look at me funny when I was in the towel?"

"Because I've never seen you out of jeans and a t-shirt, like what you got on now this is the least I've ever seen you in." Emmett explained.

"Does it bother you?" I wondered.

"No, but it's kind of distracting. The last person I was intimate with was Rosalie and that's been a while and even vampires have needs." He said.

"Then why can't we… you know." I asked.

"I would probably kill you." Emmett said.

"I may be a virgin Emmett but I don't think you could kill me. Not that I'm saying you might be lacking or anything but I think I can take it."

Emmett laughed, "No that's not what I mean. How do I explain this, with us having sex I could get over excited and kill you, squash you or break some bones." Emmett told me.

"I'm willing to take that chance." I said.

"Well, I'm not. The odds aren't very good."

"But Edward and Bella had sex while she was human." I pointed out.

"Yes and Edward said when Bella woke up the next morning she was covered in bruises." Emmett explained.

"I'm willing to take that chance too."

"Please don't tempt me Riley because if we could, I would in a heartbeat."

"Alice put some lingerie in my closet I could go get it and tempt you all you want." I smiled.

"Please stop Riley. The only way we could have sex is if you were a vampire or if I was human."

"You are a human." I said.

Emmett smirked, "I'm not a human. I'm a monster that could kill my girlfriend if we had sex or got to intimate."

"Remember what I told you, if I was dying then you could turn me so if we do it then you could turn me." I smiled.

"Do you really want to loose your virginity to a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"I want to loose my virginity to you and to me you're not a vampire." I said.

"Then what am I to you?" Emmett wondered.

"You're my first love, you're my soul mate and you're the one I want to be with forever. I want you because I love you. I love every part of you, the monster part and the vampire part." I explained. That's how I would describe my feelings for Emmett, that's how I always felt about him. I've never looked at him as a vampire or a smiled as he kissed me.

When it got to intimate he broke the kiss and looked at me, "I love you to much to take the chance of killing you."

I nodded as I kissed him again. I understood but even though we couldn't have sex didn't mean I couldn't kiss him and for right now that's all I had but as long as I had him I didn't care.

After he broke the kiss he smiled at me, "Now about that lingerie…"

I smirked, "Nope, I won't tempt you so you'll just have to wait."

"Okay, you have a point." He sighed.

"But if you want to, I'm willing to take the chances and if there's any problem then you can bite me and I won't object because I did promise you that if I was dying you could turn me." I told him.

Emmett thought about it for a minute, "I told you I could never be alone with you."

"I know." I sighed, "I'm sorry but I think I should be able to experience the one act of love while I'm still human and who knows how long I'll be human as clumsy as I am."

Emmett smiled, "That's true and I would like you to experience a normal human life."

"And part of that is having sex with the person you love." I pointed out.

"But not every normal girl has a boyfriend that could kill her during sex."

"True but like I said, you could turn me if I was about to die and then you'll get your wish and I'd die getting my wish." I smiled.

"Lets see that lingerie and I'll think about it." Emmett said.

I headed upstairs to my closet and looked at the lingerie I found while I was looking threw clothes earlier today. I found a black bra with diamonds on it and matching boy shorts underwear. I grabbed some black stilettos off the shelf and put everything on. When I was finished I headed back downstairs nervous.

I peeked my head around the doorway to the living room and Emmett looked at me.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked.

Emmett smiled, "I promise."

I took a deep breath as I walked into the living room. Emmett smiled as he walked toward me, even with the stilettos on I was still about a foot shorter then him. Emmett looked me over smiling.

"Well?" I asked.

"Who knew this was hiding under those jeans and t-shirts." He said.

I smirked, "Did you think about it?"

"Yes." He said.

"And…"

Emmett put his hand on my cheek as he started to kiss me. After a few minutes he picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room.


	7. Surprises

I'm rewriting the last 10 chapters of this story so chapters might not come out as often.

This next few chapters are going to jump around so if you have any questions email me at or if you have questions about the 2 stories in general email me. I don't bite... humans :)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight!

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling sore and realized I was still naked lying on my stomach. I also noticed I was covered in cotton and feathers. I turned my head to look at Emmett who was looking at me with a worried look on his face. I removed the piece of cotton from my bottom lip and noticed my hand was black, I looked down at my arm and it was covered in bruises. I tried to stretch but I was so sore I could barely move.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked as he still looked at me with the same worried look.

"I'm fine, just a little sore and apparently bruised." I said.

I caught a glimpse of the rest of my body in the mirror, everything but my backside since it was covered with a sheet, my whole body was covered in bruises, even my face was bruised.

"Why am I covered in cotton and feathers?" I wondered as I looked at Emmett.

"I kinda ripped your comforter and pillows." Emmett said.

I laughed but Emmett still had a serious look on his face, "Its not funny Riley that could have been your head if I didn't find something fast enough."

"Sorry but it is funny."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Emmett wondered.

"Waffles and orange juice sounds good." I smiled.

"Then how about breakfast in bed?" Emmett smiled.

"Sounds wonderful, I've never had breakfast in bed."

"Then I'll be right back." He smiled and climbed out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and headed out of the room.

While he was gone I climbed out of bed carefully since every move made me wince. I pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt before I climbed back in bed. Emmett walked in carrying a tray of waffles, syrup, butter and orange juice and there was a rose sitting at the top of the tray. I smiled as he put it on my lap and sat down beside me.

When I was finished I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a bath. I thought that if I soaked in a hot bath all the soreness would go away or just easy off a little bit. I stayed in the tub for 30 minutes before I climbed out and put on a towel and headed to my closet to find something comfortable to wear. I really didn't have much to choose from, Alice obviously didn't believe in being comfortable. I finally found some black silk pajama pants and a long sleeve white shirt so I threw them on along with some socks and headed downstairs.

I found Emmett sitting on the couch in the living room watching a basketball game. I sat down beside him.

"Feel better?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yea, see it wasn't so bad was it?" I smiled.

Emmett smirked, "No, it could have been a lot worse. Esme, Carlisle and I are leaving tonight to go hunting and we'll be gone until tomorrow. I thought you might need a vehicle while I was gone."

"Okay..."

Emmett handed me a car key. I looked at it for a minute, "This key doesn't match any car you have in your garage."

"I didn't say you could borrow one of our cars. I said you need one, not just while I'm gone. You need one so you can go see your parents and if you want to go shopping or something." He said as he pulled me off the couch and outside.

Parked right in front of the house was a silver Mercedes G-class. I walked toward it and opened the door. It was a nice SUV, the seats were black leather and I noticed my name stitched into the front seat and passenger seat, the inside was black and detailed in a dark pink, there was a GPS system and an iPod hooked up in the console. I closed the door and looked at the rims on it, I couldn't help but love it and I'm sure it showed on my face.

"You like it." Emmett smiled.

"I love it." I smiled, "Thank you." I hugged him tightly.

* * *

That night I was sitting on the couch after Emmett left when my cell phone rang I pressed the green button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riley, what are you doing?" I heard my moms' voice on the other end.

"About to watch TV and settle in for the night. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if you and Emmett wanted to come have supper with us tomorrow night. We have something we want to tell you."

"Sure, what time?"

"Around 7 o'clock okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." I said and we both hung up.

While I was watching TV I wondered what my parents' news could be. I thought about divorce and almost cried at the thought so I changed the subject to buying another house just to stop the tears. I tried to take my mind off of it by watching TV.

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the couch, the TV playing some infomercial. I turned it off before I headed into the kitchen and fixed the coffee pot. I sat down on the bar stool and sipped my coffee slowly thinking about dinner with my parents that night.

"Hello?" I heard someone yell from the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen." I yelled back.

Alice and Bella walked into the kitchen and sat down beside me on the other bar stools.

"Good morning." Alice smiled.

I smiled back, "Morning."

"How do you like your Mercedes?" Bella asked.

"I love it. I just can't wait to drive it." I said before I took a sip of my coffee. "I have a question."

"Shoot." Alice smiled.

"Well, my parents invited Emmett and me to dinner tonight. I was wondering; if you guys had to could you eat actual food?" I looked at them.

"Sure, it doesn't satisfy us like blood does but if we have to eat food we can." Alice explained.

"Good because I don't know how I would explain to my parents why Emmett wasn't going to eat." I smirked.

* * *

After I finished my coffee Alice, Bella and I went upstairs to the game room and played pool. I also watched them play Dance, Dance Revolution which was kinda entertaining sense they went so fast they looked like blurs jumping around. They left that afternoon after Emmett got back.

"My parents want us to come have dinner with them tonight. They have something to tell us." I told him as we sat on the couch together.

"Sounds fun." Emmett smiled.

I smiled back, "Do you think you could eat some human food for once?"

"I can try. I haven't eaten human food sense I've been changed." Emmett told me.

"Well, if you don't think you can then tell me because I can think of an excuse or I could think of an excuse why you couldn't come."

"No, I want to come because I feel honored that your parents even invited me to come to a family dinner and I will try my hardest to eat human food." He kissed the top of my head.

* * *

That night I picked a black dress out of my closet along with some black high heels and laid them on my bed while I sat at the makeup table to put on my makeup and covered all my bruises as best as I could. When I was finished I slipped on the black dress and heels and grabbed my purse before I walked downstairs. I hadn't worn heels sense I was in high school so I was a little unsteady on them but I caught the hang of it after a couple of minutes. Emmett and I walked outside and headed to his Hummer.

"Uh… Emmett do you mind?" I asked as I pointed to my new SUV.

Emmett smiled as he walked around to the driver's side and opened the door for me. I climbed in and started the Mercedes when he was climbing into the passenger seat. The SUV purred to life and I smiled uncontrollably.

I backed out carefully not wanting to scratch the paint. Emmett played with the radio as I drove.

* * *

When we got to my parents' house, Emmett opened my door for me and we headed up the sidewalk hand in hand. I rang the door bell and my dad was the one to open the door. I kissed my dads' cheek as I walked in and Emmett shook his hand.

We sat at the kitchen table eating and talking at the same time. I was surprised to see Emmett take a fork full of meat loaf and put it in his mouth with no hesitation.

"So what is your news?" I asked. I couldn't take it anymore the anticipation was killing me.

"I was trying to put this off as long as possible but I don't think we can hide it anymore." My mom said and my stomach gave a jerk, they were getting divorced I knew it.

"Your mom and I decided that we want to move back to New York City." My dad smiled.

I dropped my fork in my plate and stared at them.


	8. No Regrets

I'm going to try to finish this story over the weekend so I can continue posting Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

* * *

I couldn't get my mouth to function with my brain, I had so many questions but my mouth wouldn't spit them out. I just looked at my parents shocked for a couple of minutes until I got my mouth to work again.

"Why?" I finally spat out.

"We miss the city; living out here just isn't for us. I miss being in walking distance of a store or a restaurant." My mom sighed.

"So, you couldn't come visit when I lived there and needed help but just a few months after I leave you decide to move back?" I looked at them.

"You never asked us to visit, we always asked you too." My mom said.

"Well, I wasn't too proud of the place I was living in." I said madly.

"If you didn't spend your money on drugs or drop out of school you might have a better place to live in wouldn't you?" My dad spat.

I looked at him hurt. I scooted my chair out and threw my napkin in my plate. I walked threw the living room and out the front door slamming it behind me.

On the way back to my house Emmett looked at me concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said as I gripped my hands tighter around the steering wheel.

"We could talk about it if you want."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm mad; I have a reason to be mad. End of story."

"But do you really want to be mad at your parents when they are about to leave and you might not get to see them for a long time?" Emmett looked at me.

I sighed, he was right but I just wanted to be mad for a couple more days and then I would go see them and help them pack.

* * *

The next morning after getting out of the shower I slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top before I headed downstairs to get some coffee. Emmett was over at his house as everyone was getting ready for the wedding tomorrow. I was kinda glad I wasn't in the wedding, I was never good at being center of attention, plus there wasn't enough time for me to get sized for a dress and then have it made but I was happy being in the background. Emmett was one of Jacob's groomsmen along with Jasper, Edward and some of Jacob's wolf buddies.

I was taking a sip of my coffee when my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen and noticed Bella's picture so I pressed the green button and put it to my ear.

"Hello Bella." I smiled.

"Hey Riley come see the wedding gown while Nessie has it on." She said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I said as I put down my coffee cup and pressed the red button on my phone.

I walked into the house and headed upstairs. I passed the door were all the men were trying on their tuxes and started to walk off until someone called my name.

"Riley! Come back we need a woman's opinion." I heard Jacob yell.

I backed up and stuck my head in the door to see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Jacob's friends.

I nodded. "Very handsome." I smiled.

"Thank you." Jacob said as he looked in the mirror.

I continued walking to Bella and Edward's room and knocked on the door. Alice opened it and I walked in and sat down in a chair watching Bella tie the back of Nessie's white dress.

After a few minutes Nessie turned to look at me, "What do you think?" She smiled.

"Very pretty. I love it." I smiled.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be in the wedding but there was know time after you got out of rehab." Nessie said.

"I understand. I'm just happy sitting in the background. Trust me; I'm not good being the center of attention."

"Well, I still feel bad." Nessie sighed.

After giving my comments I headed back to my house. Emmett was sitting on the couch watching TV when I walked in. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go lay down for a little while?" Emmett suggested.

"Because I'm comfortable right here." I smiled.

Emmett kissed the top of my head as I closed my eyes. I fell asleep immediately, dreaming the same dream with Rosalie chasing me in the woods.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on the couch. I looked at my watch and realized it was already 5 o'clock. I sat up yawning and looking around for Emmett but he was know where in sight so I stood up and headed into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink out of the fridge. I sat down on the bar stool and sipped my drink absentmindedly wondering where Emmett could be.

When I was finished I headed upstairs to my room to throw on a long sleeve shirt and put my hair up into a messy bun. I headed back downstairs and noticed Emmett sitting on the couch.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I said noticing the look on his face.

"I've been thinking about us and I really wanted you to have the chance to date human guys before we got to serious…." He started.

I raised my hand cutting him off, "If you're breaking up with me please don't. You did it once before and we all know how well that went." I said as I started crying.

Emmett stood up and walked toward me, "Why are you crying?"

"Because your breaking up with me, aren't you?" I said as I wiped the tears away.

"Can I finish my speech?" Emmett looked at me.

I nodded as I continued to cry.

"I've been thinking about us and I really wanted you to have the chance to date human guys before we got to serious but I see we already have and I know I can't let you go now. I know I can't even think about you being with other guys, I want you to be mine, forever and I hope that you'll want me forever. It's no secret that I want you to join our family but I also want you to experience all the things you can in human life especially the big one," I watched in shock as Emmett got down on one knee, "so will you do the big one with me and marry me because it'll be my honor to be your husband and a privilege to call you my wife." Emmett opened the blue Tiffany's box and I looked at the diamond ring threw my blurry eyes sense the tears were coming faster and harder now.

I couldn't speak; my mouth wouldn't work with my brain again so I just nodded. Emmett slipped the ring on my finger and stood up. I hugged him tightly and kissed him.

Emmett and I celebrated our engagement by cuddling on the couch watching movies. Of course he offered to take me out to eat but I declined, I just wanted to sit here and be in his arms because I finally found out what the happiest moment in my life would be, this.

Of course we walked over to the Cullen house to tell them and we were planning on telling my parents on Sunday. I think out of all the Cullen's Alice was the happiest, it gave her a reason to shop.

"Just give me your measurements and I will pick out the wedding dress." She'd said.

Sitting on the couch with Emmett I wondered why Alice and Jasper never got married. They'd been together for hundreds of years but they were the only couple not married. Then that made me wonder why Emmett never got married to Rosalie, would he have ran off with her if they were married? I stopped concentrating on the movie and got lost in my thoughts.

"Riley!" I finally heard Emmett yell.

I looked at him startled, "Sorry, I spaced out."

"Obviously I'd been calling you for a while. What's wrong?" Emmett looked at me concerned.

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"About…"

"You and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. How come you and Rosalie never got married and why hasn't Jasper and Alice got married?" I looked at him.

"I don't know why Jasper and Alice never got married; I'd never thought to ask them. Rosalie and I never got married because we didn't think it was for us. We talked about it and almost done it once but we decided, well she decided, that we didn't need papers to prove we were in love." Emmett told me.

"But you do want papers to prove you love me?" I smiled.

Emmett smirked, "No, I just want to be with your forever and I want to do it right this time. I don't want to have any regrets with this relationship like I do with Rosalie."

"And do you?" I wondered.

"Just one." He smiled.


	9. Getting Married

Hope everyone had a great weekend!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

* * *

Over the next few months my whole world was on the wedding. The invitations, the bridesmaid dresses, the location and the reception. The only thing I didn't have to worry about was the wedding dress, Alice had gotten my measurements and said the rest of the dress was on her, of course I trusted her because she had better style sense then I did and I kinda felt bad that she never got to shop for her own wedding dress.

With just 2 weeks before the wedding I was running around like a mad woman trying to get everything finalized. I found the location at a big reception hall right outside of town and there was also a big enough room right next door so we could have the reception there. I know it was bad luck for it to rain on your wedding day but I was hoping for it because if it was a beautiful sunny day, I was screwed.

The night before the wedding Emmett stayed at his house and I stayed at mine. I was kinda lonely in the big house all by myself so I sat on the couch making a list to make sure I had everything done. I also called to confirm that the manicurist and hairstylist would be in my dressing room at the right time tomorrow. I decided to go back blonde sense Emmett had been begging me to for the last couple of months so I thought it would be a nice wedding present. When I was finished making my list I laid down on the couch and watched TV until I fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by Bella and Alice barging into my house.

"Riley wake up! We have to be at the location in 30 minutes." Alice yelled as she shook me.

I jumped up and ran upstairs to take a quick shower and to put on some clothes. When I was finished I ran back downstairs. Alice and Bella were waiting for me and we jumped into Alice's car and headed to the reception hall.

* * *

After getting my nails and hair done Alice did my makeup. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"You don't look like the same Riley that was a heroin addict a few months ago." Alice smiled.

"Thank you. For everything" I smiled.

Alice nodded, "Now it's time to see your wedding dress." She said as she pulled out a white bag and unzipped it. Bella took the dress out and hung it up.

I gasped as I looked at the dress, it was a white, lacy, strapless dress and I was sure there was a train, there was also a dark red silk ribbon around the waist.

"Do you like it?" Alice looked at me anxious.

"I love it. It's gorgeous!" I smiled as I walked over to it. I ran my fingers over the lace and silk ribbon before Bella and Alice helped me get into it.

When I was finally in the dress I looked in the floor length mirror and smiled, I really did look like a different Riley then the addict living in New York. There was a knock on the door and Bella headed toward it.

"Who is it?" She called threw the door.

"Mother of the bride." I heard my moms' voice on the other side. Bella opened the door and my mom walked in. I smiled as I hugged her tightly.

"My baby's getting married." She smiled.

"Mom please don't cry, then I'll start crying and I really don't need a cry fest before I get married." I told her.

"Time for the jewelry Ri." Alice smiled.

I sighed as I took the necklace off my neck for the first time in 7 years. I felt naked without it as Alice put on the diamond necklace and I stuck in the diamond chandelier earring. I stuck the necklace in my bag and turned to look everyone.

"Okay truth, how do I look?" I looked at them.

"Gorgeous." They smiled.

"How much longer?" I wondered.

"About 15 more minutes." Bella said.

"I'll go get your father." My mom said before she headed out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later I was waiting behind the rose arch with my dad, Alice, Bella and Nessie. I tried to steady my hands by holding them tightly against my bouquet of red and black roses but it was only making them sweaty so I checked to make sure my earrings were in and the music for the bridesmaids started.

My dad looked at me once they were gone, "Are you nervous?"

I nodded afraid to speak because I was sure I would puke if I did and I was thankful to hear the starting of my music. My dad and I walked slowly down the isle as everyone around us stood up. Once I was beside Emmett my dad took my hand and put it into Emmett's cold hand. I kissed my dad's cheek before he sat down with my mom.

I really wanted a short wedding because nothing's worse then a long one so the whole thing took about thirty minutes and the next thing I knew I was kissing Emmett.

Once behind the doors away from everyone else he smiled at me, "I like your hair."

"Well, you've been begging me ever since I got back from rehab to go back blonde so I decided it would be a good wedding present." I told him.

"Perfect." He smiled.

"So can I know where we're going on our honeymoon now?" Emmett had two things to do for the wedding, tuxes and he wanted to plan the honeymoon because he wanted to surprise me. It was killing me now because I'd been waiting 3 months to find out where we were going.

Emmett smiled, "Nope, you'll find out when we get there."

"I'll find out on the airplane because they have to announce the destination before we take off." I told him.

"That's why I have an Ipod in my bag." He smiled.

"Well, can I know something else?" I wondered.

"Sure."

"You said you had one regret with our relationship, what is it?" I asked.

"Breaking up with you so you could go to New York. Those were the worst six years of my existence; just not having you near me was enough to make me want to rip my own head off." He smiled.

We were kissing when everyone was walking past us into the reception area. My mom tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"Everyone's heading into the reception hall; you might want to go get ready for your big entrance." My mom said.

"Right, we're going now." I told her.

* * *

Our first dance was to the slow song we danced to at Homecoming in high school, the night I had to walk home. I think I danced with everyone guy at the wedding, including Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. By the time Emmett and I got to the hotel by the airport in Seattle my feet were killing me and I couldn't wait to get out of this dress. I sat down on the bed and took my shoes off immediately before I sat down on the bed.

"I think I danced with 100 guys tonight, I'm exhausted." I sighed as Emmett sat down beside me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Well, go get your night clothes on and go to bed." Emmett said.

"I think I'll take a shower first." I stood up and headed into the bathroom. I managed to get the zipper down in the back of the dress back I got stuck getting it off.

"Uh, Emmett." I called into the room.

"Yea?" He said.

"I think I'm stuck." I laughed.

A second later Emmett was in the bathroom looking at me trying to wiggle the dress off my sides. Emmett smirked. "Uh, what do I pull?"

"I don't know." I whined.

"Calm down baby, I'm going to get you out of it." He threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the room and laid me on the bed. With one swift pull I was out of the dress.

I sighed with relief, "Thank you, I feel like an idiot."

Emmett smiled as he handed me the dress, "Don't feel like that, it could happen to anyone."

I took the dress from him and headed back into the bathroom. I put the dress on a hanger and hung it on the door before climbing into the shower. When I was finished I climbed out of the shower and put on some shorts and a tank top before walking back into the room sitting on the bed beside Emmett.

"Feel better?" He looked at me.

"Much, I can breathe now." I smiled.

I laid down on the bed and a few seconds later I was asleep with Emmett sitting beside me and my head on his lap.

* * *

The next morning we had to leave early for the airport. We were sitting at our gate when Emmett brought me a cup of coffee; I smiled and took a sip of it. Emmett handed me the Ipod next. I sighed as I took it and put it on; Emmett took the Ipod so I couldn't turn it down or anything. This was torturer.

Emmett grabbed my hand when it was time to get on the plane. We took our seats and I looked out the window while everyone else boarded the plane. I fell asleep when we got into the air and I must have slept the whole way because when I woke up it was dark outside my window. I tried to see where we were going but it was hopeless.

A couple of minutes later I was looking down at the Eiffel Tower and I looked at Emmett excitedly.


	10. Unwanted Visitor

Enjoy & Review!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight!

* * *

When we got to our hotel room Emmett tossed our bags on the floor as I walked to the window, we had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. I stared at the bright lights of the city below me in amazement. I'd always wanted to go to Paris, it was the most romantic city in the world and I always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower in person instead of the pictures they gave us in the school books. I didn't realize Emmett was behind me until he wrapped his cold arms around my shoulders and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"So do you like your honeymoon surprise?" He wondered.

"I love it but how did you know I've always wanted to go to Paris?" I looked at him.

He grinned, "I had Edward do a little snooping into your mind."

"Sneaky." I smiled.

"So are we just going to stare at it out the window or are we going to go see it in person?" Emmett looked at me.

I grabbed my jacket out of my bag and we headed out the door. We walked hand in hand along the streets and I noticed a lot of other couples were doing the same, maybe Paris had that effect on people, it kinda made you fall in love like one big love potion but all you had to do is breathe and you were in love or wanted to be romantic but to bad for me my husband didn't breathe.

* * *

When we got to the Eiffel Tower there weren't that many people around. I stood and looked up at it in amazement, they say when you stand in the middle of Times Square in New York City you feel like your standing at the center of the universe but I've stood in Times Square a hundred times and never felt that way but this must be what it felt like because I felt like I was on top of the world right now. My thoughts faded when I noticed Emmett looking around anxiously.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"I'm making sure no one can see us." He said as he continued to look around.

I looked at him confused, "See us what?"

"Do this." In a flash I was on Emmett's back and he was running up the Eiffel Tower at lightening speed. I held on as tight as I could and I knew if Emmett could breathe then I would be choking him right now.

A few seconds later we were standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower and I was trying to get over the dizziness from what just happened. I really needed to sit down but of course that was impossible right now.

"Sorry the first time is kinda nauseating. Are you okay?" Emmett looked at me.

I nodded as I took deep breaths trying to calm the nausea and when it finally went away I got to enjoy the scene. Paris really was a beautiful city and the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower was amazing.

We stayed at the top for an hour just talking and laughing. When I was getting tired of standing Emmett got us down and we headed back to our hotel room.

* * *

Emmett and I sat on the bed watching TV after a couple of minutes I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emmett looked at me.

"Most newly weds don't watch TV on their honeymoon." I said as I looked at him.

"If you haven't noticed Riley, we're not like most newly weds." Emmett smirked.

"You know what I mean!" I exclaimed.

"I gave into you last time and we all know how well that turned out." Emmett said.

"I'd say it turned out pretty well, I'm still alive!"

"That's true but if I didn't get to a pillow in time you wouldn't be." Emmett told me.

"There are plenty of pillows on the bed and remember what I said last time, if you see I'm going to die then you can turn me."

"It doesn't really work if you're already dead." Emmett explained.

"You're not being fair. We are married now and we're on our honeymoon it's what we're supposed to be doing not sitting here watching sports!"

"I can turn on off of sports, we can watch something else." Emmett said.

"It's not the sports Emmett and you know that. I've sat and watched sports with you before but we weren't on our honeymoon then." I said as I got up.

"Where are you going?" Emmett wondered.

"To take a shower." I said before I slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

After I brushed my teeth and got dressed I walked out. I noticed rose petals all over the floor and a dozen of pink ones sitting on the table by the window, it to me a minute to notice Emmett lying in the bed covered up. I smiled as I crawled into bed beside him.

"I wanted to surprise you." He smiled.

"It worked." I said before I kissed him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up sore like it was last time. I opened my eyes I was facing the door, I noticed a big chunk of wood sitting on the floor, I held my head up to get a better look at it.

"Wasn't that part of the headboard?" I wondered out loud.

"Yea, I panicked." Emmett said.

I turned to face him as I smirked. "At least it wasn't the poor defenseless pillows this time."

Emmett laughed, "So there's a nice beautiful day outside. What are you going to do?" He looked at me.

"This." I said as I laid my head on his chest and watched TV with him.

A couple of hours later I crawled out of bed and headed to the shower. When I was finished there was a tray of food sitting on the table beside my roses. I picked the tray up and sat down on the bed as Emmett headed toward the shower.

* * *

Over the next few days Emmett and I explored Paris at night and stayed in during the day and just spent time together. When my food tray came in on the third day in Paris I looked at it reluctantly as the waiter brought it in, he left after Emmett handed him a tip.

"I'm really not hungry. I've gained some weight since I've been here, my jeans barely fit anymore." I told him.

"You haven't figured it out? I'm trying to fatten you up before I turn you." Emmett smirked.

I laughed, "I'm serious! Look at this." I stood up so he could see my small stomach bulge.

"You have gained a few pounds huh? You still need to eat; breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"What about you? You haven't been hunting since we've been here." I pointed out.

"I went hunting the night before the wedding so I'm good for a few more days." He told me.

I sighed as I pulled the tray toward me and lifted the silver lid off the platter. The smell of the hot bacon and eggs flew up my nose and I realized I was starving. I shoved everything in my mouth like I hadn't eaten in weeks and I was finished within minutes. I noticed Emmett was staring at me.

"I guess I was hungrier then I thought." I smiled and sat back on the bed to watch TV with Emmett.

* * *

After a few more days Emmett's eyes were getting red so we decided to go back home. He wore contacts on the plane but had to change them every hour since they would melt away. I watched the boring movie they were playing as Emmett looked around.

"What's wrong?" I whispered toward him.

"There's another vampire on this flight." He whispered back as he continued to look around.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I can sense them. I can also sense that they are watching us but I can't find him."

I started to look around with Emmett, even being around vampires I knew I wouldn't be able to point one out in a crowded airplane. It appeared Emmett had spotted him.

"I'll be right back." He whispered.

I grabbed his arm, "You can't do anything on a crowded airplane thousands of miles up in the air."

"I'll be right back." Emmett repeated before he stood up and walked toward the back of the plane. I looked to see where he was going. He sat down next to a blonde haired girl who I recognized immediately as Rosalie.


	11. Hurt

Enjoy, Review and have a great weekend!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight

* * *

I tried to stay calm as I turned around in my seat. I knew Emmett wouldn't start anything on a crowded airplane but I wasn't sure about Rosalie. I didn't know her when she was with the Cullen's, I only knew the vicious vampire that had been trying to kill me ever since Emmett and I got together. I wondered if there was some small part of the old Rosalie inside of her, one that wouldn't start anything right here in front of hundreds of witnesses.

I tried concentrate on the boring movie but my mind was wondering. I didn't dare look back at Emmett and Rosalie, I didn't want the other passengers to get curious and I also didn't want Emmett to think I didn't trust him. Him I trusted but Rosalie, not so much.

I noticed the Pilots' voice come over my headphones announcing we would be landing in Seattle in ten minutes. I sighed with relief, maybe Rosalie and Emmett would go their separate ways and I wouldn't have to worry about the thousands of people at the airport discovering the secrets of the Cullen family and that vampires exist.

I looked at Emmett when he sat beside me. "Rosalie wants us to talk when the plane lands but doesn't want you in the conversation." He told me.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I wondered.

"No but if anyone can talk some sense into her it's me so I'm going to try but I want you to wait for me outside in case something goes wrong. Do you understand?" He looked at me.

I nodded, "Yes."

* * *

When the plane landed Emmett put our bags on a cart and wheeled it outside for me while Rosalie watched us from a distant. I sat down on the suitcases as Emmett and Rosalie walked threw the parking lot out of sight from everyone. I wondered what could they possibly be talking about but I tried not to linger on it to much or it would eat at me and I would start coming up with these ridiculous ideas and then that would lead to worrying.

I'd been sitting on the suitcases for ten minutes when a man walked up to me.

"Riley?" He looked at me.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"I'm Frank. Emmett wanted me to tell you that they were done talking and he sent me to come get you, Alice is in the parking lot waiting for you." He told me.

I stood up off the suitcases and started to push the cart toward the parking lot but Frank stopped me.

"I'll get that." He said as he grabbed the cart from me.

I followed him toward the parking lot looking around. I didn't see Alice or Emmett anywhere.

"I don't think they went this way." I pointed out.

Frank pushed the cart away from himself as he turned to look at me. "You don't believe me?" He growled as he grabbed my upper arm.

"Stop your hurting me." I said as I tried to pull my arm away. I was immediately remembered of the field trip in high school when Emmett saved me from the crazy college student.

He tightened his grip as I tried to yank my arm away but I could feel him crushing the ligaments in my arm.

"They aren't waiting for me are they?" I looked at him.

"You really are a dumb blonde aren't you?" He smiled at me as he threw me over his shoulder. I tried to kick my way out of his grip but it was know use.

"Emmett." I screamed as loud as I could threw the parking lot.

The vampire threw me on the concrete as hard as he could and my head slammed against the pavement knocking me a little dizzy. I grabbed the back of my head as I lifted my head up. I felt the warm blood run threw my fingers as the vampire picked me up again.

"Emmett!" I screamed louder. I knew this was my last chance to get his attention. I didn't know where he was or if he could even hear me.

The whole thing was coming clear to me now. This was a set up, Rosalie was distracting Emmett while one of her friends kidnapped or killed me, I wasn't sure which one yet.

The man threw me over his shoulder one more time as hard as his could and the breath was knocked out of me. I squirmed and kicked as much as I could until he threw me into the back of the car. He Duct taped me wrists together, my feet together and putting some over my mouth.

I rocked all over the backseat as he sped away. I tried to kick the back window out, slamming my feet against it as hard as I could but it didn't budge. I noticed a black object moving fast my way. I heard it crack over my skull and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was sitting in a chair in a dark room. My feet were still tapped together and the tape was still on my mouth but my arms were now tied to the back of the chair. I tried to make out the dark figures that were standing in the corner talking but the only light in the room was hanging above my head.

A couple of minutes later I noticed Rosalie walking toward me with a smirk on her face. When she was standing in front of me she looked down at me. I looked up at her with pure hatred on my face, or the best I could muster with the huge headache I had.

"So I was told by Emmett that you two got married a few days ago. I wasn't even invited to the wedding by my own family." She said as she continued to look at me.

I continued to glare at her unable to speak. I would've given her an ear full if I could though, how dare she trick Emmett like that, he had hope for her.

"You should've seen the look on his face when he walked back to the entrance of the airport and you weren't there. I tried to comfort him by telling him maybe you had second thoughts but fortunately for you, he's smarter and caught on faster then Frank said you did. He knew immediately I had something to do with it, unfortunately for me. But when he walked out toward that parking lot and seen your cart sitting there and your blood on the pavement, that was the icing on the cake." She smiled. "He ran off immediately of course, probably going to get his family to come find you but they'll never find you. Maybe some pieces here and there but never all of you. I also found this." She said as she held up my wedding dress. "Alice always was the fashionista." She lit the match on the bottom of the high heel and held it to the bottom of my dress.

I watched in horror as my dress went up in flames. "You stupid bitch!" I tried to yell but all that came out was mumbles.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." Rosalie smiled as she threw my dress down on the ground and ripped the tape off my mouth. "Now what did you say?"

"You stupid bitch! Your jealous of me, I have your boyfriend and blood pumping threw my veins. I have everything you want and will never have. I'm the woman you could never be! I can walk down the beach and feel the sand between my toes and the sun on my skin. I can have all the children in the world but I choose to waste it because I rather be with my husband the vampire. That's right my husband Rosalie, the man you left broken is now my husband." All the emotions I had been feeling ever since Rosalie tried to kill me when I was in the car accident came running out of my mouth. She could kill me right now and I wouldn't care because I had everything Rosalie wanted and that was more satisfaction then anything in the world.

Rosalie's fist met me left eye hard but I just smiled at her, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was hurting me. The back of her hand hit my cheek and I just smiled a big grin.

"You could never hurt me as much as I am hurting you right now just by sitting here, breathing and having your ex-boyfriend as my husband." I smiled.

Rosalie's foot buried into my stomach hard and the chair fell backwards and I was lying on the ground. I turned my head as the blood came pouring out of my mouth. I closed my eyes as the pain in my stomach got worse but when I opened my eyes I was facing Rosalie again sitting back up in the chair. She had the same vicious grin on her face that was in my dream.

"You see Gina over there can hear thoughts just like Edward and when Frank brought you in she heard a second voice coming from you."

I looked at her confused.

"This is where I hurt you more then you can ever hurt me." Rosalie smiled. "Damon can also see the future and when we couldn't figure out where the second voice was coming from Damon had the vision."

I still looked at her confused but something was tickling my leg and I tried to see what it was but Rosalie's grin got bigger.

"I hurt you and Emmett with just that one kick to your stomach." Rosalie looked at Gina who just nodded and Rosalie's attention turned back to me. "You see Riley, you were pregnant until about five minutes ago." Rosalie grinned.

The tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at the floor and noticed the blood pool sitting at my feet.


	12. Fury

Hope you guys everyone had a great weekend.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.

* * *

I wanted more than anything to jump out of the chair and beat Rosalie but I knew I could never win in a fight against her. If it meant that I would be defending my honor and my baby's honor then I was willing to do anything. Just because she couldn't have kids didn't give her the right to take that dream away from me and Emmett.

I felt my face starting to swell were Rosalie punched me and the tears pouring from my eyes weren't making it any better.

"I think I might have punched you a little too hard." Rosalie smiled as she wiped my face and tasted the blood.

I realized I was crying blood. I sighed trying to stop the blood so the smell wasn't so strong. Rosalie smirked as she walked back to the group of vampires standing in the corner on the other side of the room. I tried to wiggle my hands free from the rope as quietly as I could.

After a couple of minutes my hands were free. I tried to stay quiet as I took the tape off my ankles and waited for my chance to run. It didn't take long for the group of vampires walked into the other room and I looked around quickly for an exit, of course it was on the other side of the room past the door everyone just walked in.

I stood up quietly and ran as fast as I could toward the door. It seemed like I ran a mile before I reached the door and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder and noticed the door was chained shut with a pad lock on it.

"She's escaping!" I heard someone yelled behind me.

I pulled harder on the door and it was opening slightly. Frank grabbed me from behind but I held onto the door with all my strength.

"Help me!" I managed to scream before my fingers were ripped from the door.

Frank threw me across the room as if I was rag doll. I landed on the floor across the room and Rosalie was standing above me in a second.

"Why are you doing this?" I wondered out loud.

She squatted down to my size and smiled, "if you haven't realized yet Riley, I really don't like you. Emmett was supposed to be mine; I turned him so I could have a partner in this damned life. But when I wanted to explore life outside of the family he turned his back on me and when I come back for him, he had a girlfriend, a human girlfriend. He was just as much against Bella and Edward as I was and then he turns his back on me and dates a human too."

"Like I said, you're a jealous bitch who deserves everything that is coming to you!" I told her.

Rosalie punched me in my other eye and I seen stars.

"You really shouldn't play with fire." Rosalie smiled.

"Why don't you kill me already?" I yelled.

The front door flew off the hinges and landed on the floor with a thud. Everyone's attention turned toward the door and all the Cullen's standing at it. Rosalie stood up and growled as I sighed with relief.

Alice and Bella ran toward me with a panicked look on their face.

"Riley are you okay?" Alice looked me over.

I nodded, "I think so." But my attention was on Emmett and Frank fighting at the door way as Jasper and Edward started a fire.

Carlisle was by my side looking at my bruises and bloody face from the tears of blood.

"She has blood on her legs but I don't see a cut." Bella said.

I started to cry again remembering the miscarriage. "I was pregnant." I sobbed.

Alice, Bella and Carlisle looked at me surprised as the blood ran down my face.

"Go help the others." Carlisle said to Bella and Alice.

I watched as Emmett ripped off Frank's head and threw it in the fire along with the rest of him.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked when he was squatting beside me.

I nodded, "Yea, I'm okay." I tried to muster a smile.

"I'm going to go get the car so we can get her to the hospital." Carlisle said before he stood up.

"I was pregnant." I blurted out crying again.

Emmett looked at me shocked, "what do you mean was?"

"Rosalie kicked me in the stomach and gave me a miscarriage, she knew before I did." I sobbed.

Emmett growled as he stood up, "Where is she?" He yelled his voice echoing threw the building.

I've seen Emmett mad before but I've never really seen the vicious vampire side of him until now. He walked into the room where Rosalie was staying during the fight.

When all the rest of the vampires were dead the other Cullen's recoiled behind Emmett who was standing face-to-face with Rosalie.

"You guys leave, this is between Rosalie and me. It's time to finish this." Emmett growled.

"Can you really kill me Emmett? I mean really, we shared hundreds of years of love together and you're willing to kill me for this human after all we've been threw?" Rosalie looked at him.

"Yes. I would kill every last person in this world if it meant she was safe." Emmett said.

"Then let's go." Rosalie smiled as she walked past Emmett into the main room where I sat on the floor watching them.

Rosalie crouched to the ground and Emmett followed her lead. Emmett growled a low dangerous growl before he pronounced and Rosalie was right behind him. They crashed in midair with a loud boom and landed on the floor knocking a dent in it. Rosalie stood up and jumped on Emmett throwing him threw the wall. She turned her attention to me and she was beside me in a second.

"They may not be finding pieces of you but I will keep my promise." Rosalie smiled before she grabbed my wrist and bite it.

I screamed but Rosalie's teeth were ripped away a second later as Emmett pushed her away knocking her on the other side of the room.

The rest of Cullen's ran into the room as Rosalie ran out, "This isn't over lover." Rosalie smiled.

Emmett ran over to me, I didn't notice Carlisle standing beside me, they both knelt down beside me and Emmett grabbed my wrist. Carlisle examined it and when he was finished he looked at Emmett.

"What are my options?" Emmett asked him.

"You can suck out the venom or you can turn her." Carlisle told him

I looked at them both as Emmett leaned in toward me, "It's you decision." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him for a second and smiled, "I think I figured why Rosalie was in my dream now." I smiled.

Emmett smiled back and lowered himself to my wrist; he intertwined his fingers with mine on my other hand as I felt his teeth sink down into the bite mark Rosalie already made. I gasped as the burning sensation started in my arm and ran threw my whole body.

I must have passed out because the next thing I remember was lying down in my bed in unbearable pain. My whole body was on fire, it felt like someone had set me on fire. I wanted to scream but I knew that it wouldn't help so I just gritted my teeth and took it, hoping it would be over soon. I felt someone holding my hand but I didn't dare look to see who it was.

* * *

Over the next few days it took all I had to not beg them to make it stop. I wanted this to be over with, I just wanted to wake up and be a vampire so I could be with Emmett. I knew he was sitting beside me holding my hand because he would talk to me every once in a while wondering if I was okay but I never answered because I knew the only thing that would come out of my mouth would be a scream and I didn't want him to worry so I just kept my mouth shut but I did squeeze his hand every once in a while when the pain got to much to bare.

* * *

After a week of the burning it finally stopped. I sat up on my bed and looked around. I'd never seen the world so clearly and I could hear the birds out in the woods. I looked at my hands and arms, they were pale but perfect and there were no sign of needle marks or bruises. I heard someone walking up the stairs, down the hall and finally walking into the room. I turned to look, my defensive senses kicking in but when I realized it was Emmett I settled down. Emmett walked toward me and smiled.

"You're awake. Your eyes!" He looked shocked.

"What's wrong with me eyes?" I wondered.

"Carlisle." Emmett said and I knew Carlisle could here him from all the way downstairs because I could hear everyone downstairs talking.

Carlisle walked into the room and looked at Emmett. "What's wrong?"

"Look at her eyes!" Emmett exclaimed.

Carlisle walked toward me and looked me right in the eyes, when he was done he looked at me confused, "I've never seen anything like that!"

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I repeated.


	13. Natural

Only 2 more chapters left!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

* * *

Emmett steered me toward a mirror and I looked at myself, I looked beautiful, the same but different when I was over the shock of how I looked I moved closer to get a look at my eyes. They were a dark purple instead of the normal red ones like the rest of the vampires when they were hungry.

I looked at myself in the mirror for over a minute before I turned to look at them. They were both staring at my like I was crazy.

"Did something happen, is that why my eyes are funny?" I looked back and forth at both of them.

"No, nothing happened and nothing is wrong with you. Everything went smoothly, let me check my books and make some phone calls, maybe I can find out what's wrong with your eyes." Carlisle said before he walked out of the room.

I looked at Emmett, "Why does he keep saying 'wrong'? I know none of your eyes are like this but maybe I'm special, maybe…" I ran out of words so I sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with your eyes, they're beautiful." Emmett said and kissed me.

I kissed him back and this time his lips didn't feel like stone, they felt soft and warm. His whole body felt warm now. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Your warm," I placed a hand on his arm, "and soft." I smiled.

"Of course I am. Only to humans do we feel cold and hard like stone but to each other we're soft and warm." Emmett told me.

"I like it." I smile. "I can hear everything and I can see everything so clearly. So this is what it's like to be a vampire?" I said.

"Yep, welcome to my world. Do you like it?" Emmett wondered.

"As long as I'm with you, I love it." I smiled.

"Good because now you can't use some excuse like dying to get away from me. You're stuck with me… forever." Emmett smiled.

"So does this mean you're going to move in here with me?" I wondered.

"If you want me too." Emmett said.

"Of course I do. I want to be with you 24 hours a day and 7 days a week forever."

Carlisle walked back into the room with a large book in his hands. He sat it down on the bed as he looked at me, "I think I figured out why your eyes are like that."

"Please tell me." I said as I looked at him.

"Well, you know how some humans have two different color eyes? Like one will be brown and the other one blue well this is sorta like that. Two different colored eyes in humans are 1 in a million. Vampires can sometimes have different eye color than golden but the odds are 1 in a million and sense there aren't that many vampires, you don't ever hear about it so you are the only vampire with eyes like that but there's nothing wrong with you, like you said, you're special." He smiled.

I sighed with relief. I was different, I could handle that but I didn't think I would be able to handle coming back wrong or something. I sat down on the bed thinking about the miscarriage.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked as he sat down beside me.

"I was just thinking about the baby and the miscarriage." I said as I looked at him.

"You remember?" Carlisle looked at me.

I nodded, "Yea, I do."

"What do you remember?" Carlisle wondered.

"Everything. Kindergarten up until now." I told him.

"Intresting." Carlisle mumbled as he left the room.

I looked at Emmett confused. "He's never seen a vampire like you Riley." He smiled reassuringly.

I sighed, I was the one depressed. I was hoping that being turned into a vampire would make me forget the miscarriage so I wouldn't have to deal with it but unfortunately I still remembered and I was still depressed about it.

Emmett and I walked downstairs were everyone was sitting in my livingroom talking about the new intresting vampire in town, me.

"There's the powerful vampire now." Bella smiled as I walked into the livingroom with Emmett.

"What do you mean powerful?" I wondered.

"Every vampire is stronger than normal when they first wake up." Esme smiled.

"So I'm stronger then any of you?" I wondered.

"Yep you could kill us all just like that!" Alice said and snapped her fingers.

"That's comforting. Just a couple of days ago any of you guys could kill me with one finger and now I'm more powerful then any of you." I said.

"It won't last long so enjoy it while you can." Bella told me.

"Well, what did you do?" I wondered.

Bella smirked, "I beat Emmett in an arm wrestling contest."

I smiled as I looked at Emmett. "Bet you couldn't do it now." He smirked.

"Well, I'm starving anyone want to go hunting?" Alice stood up.

Emmett wanted to go so he could show me how to hunt and he hadn't been hunting since before the wedding.

* * *

I lingered behind the family as they walked threw the woods. We decided not to go to far from the house since it was my first time and they wanted to stick close. I thought about my life as I followed behind them bringing up the rear. It'd been a week since Emmett and I got married, it seemed so much longer than that though, it felt like years since I walked down that isle and joined him till death do us part but now death wouldn't come between us, we were together forever. We almost had the perfect life until Rosalie ripped it all away with one kick, that one kick changed my life forever. I didn't know if I would ever get over loosing my baby, I thought becoming a vampire would help me forget but I still remembered every detail about my human life. If I'd known that I would still remember how it felt to know a life had slipped away inside of me then I would have told Emmett to just let me die a normal death.

When we got to the clearing the Cullen's were standing around like they were waiting on something. I looked at them confused.

"We have to be very quiet while we wait on our food." Bella said so low it was a whisper but I heard her clearly.

I suddenly realized while I was standing there I was starving. It was like know hungry I've ever experienced, this was a needing hunger more than a wanting hunger. I turned my head when I heard leave rustle in the woods and I could see a deer standing a few yards away looking around. I didn't know if anyone else was paying attention but I was starving so I was defiantly looking for the first thing to eat. When the deer ran into the meadow I followed it at full speed.

When I caught it I wasn't sure what to do so I just followed my instincts. I held the deers' head down with my knee and sank my teeth into it's neck as fast as I could. I didn't care who was watching this weird experience because the warm blood felt wonderful against my dry mouth. I could feel the deer's life slipping away in my hands and I watched as the light died in it's eyes.

When I was finished I wiped my mouth and stood up looking around for another one. I noticed the rest of the Cullen's staring at me in shock but I didn't have time to ask questions, I was still hungry.

I seen another deer on the other side of the field sniffing the crowd I ran to it as fast as I could but when it caught sight of me it started to run but it was to late I had it caught and pinned to the ground before the deer knew what was happening.

When I was finished I wiped my mouth as I stood up feeling satisfied now. My hungry wasn't as dominate as it was before and it was something I could ignore. I returned to the Cullen's who just stared at me.

"Yea, I was starving." I smirked.

"She's a natural." Bella smiled.


	14. Closure

Have a great weekend and happy easter. the last chapter will be posted Monday and it is a short chapter.

disclaimer: i do not own twilight

* * *

When Emmett and I got back to our house later that night, I could feel all my senses kicking in when I walked threw the door. I know someone was in the house that wasn't supposed to be and I was surprised when a low growl escaped threw my lips.

"You feel it to don't you?" I heard Emmett say behind me.

I nodded as I looked around but I heard the floor creak above my head and I was up the stairs in seconds. I looked threw all the rooms but I never seen anyone.

"So he finally turned you didn't he?" I heard Rosalie's voice say from behind me at the top of the stairs.

I growled as I turned around to face her. This was my perfect opportunity to get back at her for everything's she'd done to me. I was a lot stronger than she was right now so her being here was perfect.

I jumped toward her fast and we both flew down the stairs at Emmett's feet. It didn't take long for me to jump to my feet, I had the same voice in my head that I had hunting telling me what to do so I listened to it since it hadn't steared me wrong yet.

I crouched low onto the floor as I stared into the eyes of the person I hated most in this world. Rosalie crouched down looking me back into my eyes, we were both waiting for the other to jump.

"Do you two really have to fight over me?" Emmett said and for a second Rosalie's head turned toward him so I followed my gut and took it for granted.

I pounced low, knocking Rosalie threw the wall into the livingroom. We tumbled into the livingroom and Rosalie grabbed the coffee table and threw it out me. It hit me hard but it didn't faze me at all, it was as if she threw a pillow at me.

"New vampires are strong aren't they?" Rosalie smirked before she tackled me to the floor. We both slid into the kitchen leaving a hole in the floor where we slid.

I punched her in the face before she could climb off of me and took both of my high heels and dug them into her stomach as I kicked her off of me. Rosalie fell across the room, going threw the wall in the kitchen and landed in the hall way.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward ran into the kitchen just as I was heading toward Rosalie. I picked her up by her hair and threw her back into the kitchen where she landed on the island, it crumbled underneath her. I grabbed her again and threw her into everything I set my sights on.

I was about to throw her back into the livingroom when Emmett grabbed me and carried me into the living room.

"What are you doing?" I said after he put me down.

"Stopping you from making a mistake." Emmett said.

"A mistake? Killing her would never be a mistake to me." I told her.

"Yes, it would. You would regret it later." Emmett said.

"Have you forgotten about the car accident or kidnapping and lets mention the miscarriage! This woman has put me threw hell ever since I've started dating you and now when I finally have the chance to fight her back, you stop me!" I yelled.

"I can't let you kill her just as much as I can't let her kill you." Emmett said.

I looked at him confused, "You still have feelings for this monster?"

"No, not feelings. Rosalie and I been threw a lot together, we dated for 200 years before I met you and I just can't let you kill her." Emmett sighed.

"Fine," I glared at Rosalie as she walked into the room. "I won't kill her as long as she leaves us alone. You missed out on your chance and he's my husband now so the only time I should see you around here is to tell the Cullen's you want to rejoin the family or for some bazaar reason Emmett wants you back. Got it?"

"And that won't happen so don't count on it. I'm happy Rosalie, the happiest I've been in a long time even with you but if you want to rejoin the family, that door is always open." Emmett told her.

"The only way I'll rejoin the family is if I can have you again." Rosalie told him.

"Not going to happen." Emmett said.

"Then I'll be going now." Rosalie said before she walked to the door but she turned and looked at me before leave, "Don't blow it like I did Riley." She walked out of the door and was gone in the darkness.

I knew what she was talking about and I didn't plan on blowing it with Emmett. I could never grow tired of him or this life style.

* * *

I tried to clean up some of the damage I did to the house but most of the walls downstairs were busted and almost all my dishes were broken but I didn't need them anymore so I wasn't worried about them. My pretty house was almost completely destroyed but it was fixable and I would work on that when I had time which I had plenty of now days so it would get fixed eventual but right now I just wanted to spend time with Emmett and enjoy being a vampire with him.

* * *

The next day I was sitting on the couch with Alice and Bella at the Cullen's house. We were talking about their special powers and I was wondering if I had any. Even though my eyes were special enough, I was curious as to how a special power would feel. Emmett didn't have a special power and neither did Rosalie so I wondered if it was past on from vampire to vampire.

"Edward was the one that realized I had a special power." Bella was telling me.

"And I just was sitting around one day and I had my first vision when I was about two days old." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter if I have a special power or not, I don't really care. I think my eyes are special enough for me." I said.

My eyes were unique, they were a light purple when I was hungry and when I wasn't they were a deep purple unlike the normal red and gold that all vampires have.

* * *

Later that night Emmett and I walked back to our house together hand in hand. We were going to be together forever and that was enough for me. I didn't care if I didn't have a special power, I didn't feel any less special because Emmett always made me feel special, like I was the most beautiful person in the world. Being vampire wasn't so bad and I didn't feel like a monster. Edward says it's because I've never killed a human like Bella because she didn't feel like a monster either. I didn't see any of the Cullen's as monsters, they were my friends and most of all they were my family.

Emmett was my past and my future but most importantly he was my best friend and as long as I was going to hell at least I got to keep my angel with me.


End file.
